<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>exit, pursued by a bear by harborshore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218543">exit, pursued by a bear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/harborshore/pseuds/harborshore'>harborshore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>quarantine ficlets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agent Carter (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:54:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/harborshore/pseuds/harborshore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy takes Jack to the theatre.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peggy Carter &amp; Daniel Sousa &amp; Jack Thompson, Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa/Jack Thompson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>quarantine ficlets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>exit, pursued by a bear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m not sure why you took me and not Daniel,” Jack grumbles, leaning back in his seat. </p><p>Peggy smirks. “Daniel is here,” she says, eyes fixed on the stage. </p><p>“What do you mean?” Jack says. </p><p>Peggy, ignoring him, indicates the rising curtain with her hand.</p><p>It’s an off-off-off-Broadway sort of production. It’s—well, if you like Shakespeare and that sort of thing, you might not mind it, but Jack doesn’t really love the theatre, and he has no idea why Peggy has dragged him here.</p><p>Not until the dark-haired Benedict enters the stage, and says, “My lady disdain, are you yet living?”</p><p>Jack hits Peggy in the arm. She, still not looking at him, flicks him in the shoulder hard enough that his entire arm tingles. “That’s Daniel!” he hisses.</p><p>Peggy turns slightly then, and says, “He’s undercover, you ass.”</p><p>They make the arrest in the intermission. Jack kisses the stage makeup off of Daniel’s mouth in the dressing room and they end up needing to reapply it while Peggy laughs at them both.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>